thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tabby Euphoria
Tabby Euphoria is a tribute made by Nightlock Kryptonite. Please refrain from using this tribute without asking me first. (Bold=Important and Normal=Extra Information) Information Name: Tabby Euphoria Pronunciation: Tab-e U-for-ia Age: 16 District: '''Capitol (1) Appearance: (With thanks to Miss Random Stuff for finding the pic) <33 '''Personality: '''Tabby is '''spoilt rotten and her parents treat her like a queen. She belongs to one of the richest family in Panem but isn't a snob. She has always wished that she lived in District 5 because it is the smallest and the most laid back District. She has never really been a fan of The Hunger Games but watches them like everyone else but hates watching the tributes die. She is a very rebellious towards her family and hates it when they make her do stuff like have fancy dinners with important people and go to balls and parties. Tabby loves the cold '''and often wanders around in the winter. She was supposed to inherit the '''Euphoria fortune when she was 18 but was reluctant to take it because she didn't want to become one of those people who just sit there and count their money while doing nothing except for attending boring parties and social events. Weapon Of Choice: Revolver Alternate weapons: Hidden Knives Reaping: She volunteered because she didn't want to inherit all of the fortune and she wanted to move to District 5 because she knew volunteering would be her only chance Strengths: She can kill if she wants to but it won't be her natural reaction. She is also very popular with the sponsors so she will receive plenty of supplies. Weaknesses: She can't swim and she walks barefoot so she might tread on something Fear: Lizards Alliance: With District 5 or The Careers Token: '''Her green gloves Interview angle: Excited, Irritated and Confused '''Bloodbath Strategy: She will either find her District 5 alliance or fight with the Careers. If she runs away she will find her alliance and will run away, picking off anyone in her way. She will do whatever it takes to survive and if it means running into the bloodbath then she will. If she does run into it she will grab a weapon and fight alongside the Careers but will not kill any District 5 tributes. Aside from that, she will become a proper Career if she runs into the bloodbath but if she doesn't, she will stick with the tributes from District 5 Games Strategy: If she runs into the bloodbath, she will become a proper Career but if she doesn't, she will stick with District 5 and hide out. If she becomes a Career she will roam the arena with the others and pick off other tributes except for the District 5 ones. If she gets to the final 10 she will kill a career and the pretend she doesn't know who done it, then frame someone and then everyone will kill them and while they are occupied, she will grab as many supplies as she can and then run away and then stick it out until the final and she will try to win. If she chooses her District 5 alliance then she will stick with them until the very end and will try to win with them. If it does come down to the final and its her and a D5 tribute, she will kill herself but of he/she is horrible, she will kill them and take the crown. Reasons for winning: She wants to go to District 5 and become their mentor Back-story: Tabby was born in money and has always gotten what she has wanted, but she barely wants anything. What she wants most in the world is to be live in District 5 and become their mentor and to get away from her family in the Capitol (1). When she was 7 she was given £5000 for her birthday but she really didn't want it because she has seen how the other Districts live and she hates it. She did accept it but there was a train that was going to District 7 and she had a idea, so she put the £5000 on the train and the next day there was a special broadcast from 7 about the woman who found it and she put it to very good use. Her family knew the the money was hers and they accepted it, much to her confusion. Nearly every week she was invited to boring parties and social events and she hated it. She knew that there was only 1 way to get out of the rut she was in and move to District 5. Volunteer for The Hunger Games. The night before the reaping she wrote a note for each member of her family, explaining why she was going to volunteer and the next day, her mum, Florence, found the letter but was too late, because Tabby had already took to the stage. Gallery Tabby Euphoria Reaping.png|Tabby Euphoria Reaping Tabby Euphoria Tribute Parade.png|Tabby Euphoria Tribute Parade Tabby Euphoria Arena.png|Tabby Euphoria Arena Tabby Euphoria Victor.png|Tabby Euphoria Victor Trivia *Tabby is my first Capitol Tribute *Her song is: Euphoria - Loreen Category:Capitol Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Volunteer